1. Field of the Invention
A casket is provided including a one-piece base or tub and a pair of head and foot end covers swingable about horizontal axes between open upstanding positions and closed horizontal positions overlying and closing the base or tub from above. Coacting first seal structure is disposed between the base and covers for forming a fluid tight seal between the upper peripheral margin of the base and the covers when the latter are closed and the covers include horizontally opposing marginal portions extending across the tub and equipped with second coacting seal structure for forming a fluid tight seal therebetween and with the first seal structure when the covers are in the closed positions. Further, the base and covers include coacting magnetic means for yieldably magnetically retaining the covers in the closed positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of open sided containers having swingable closures therefor heretofore have been provided with seal structures for forming a fluid tight seal between the open sides of the containers and the closure covers therefor when the latter are in the closed positions. In addition, some of these previously known forms of containers also have included magnetic means for yieldingly magnetically retaining the associated covers in the closed positions.
Examples of these previously known forms of containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,768, 3,065,517, 3,078,134, 3,327,429, 3,735,456 and 3,838,482. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention.